Vampires
Vampires in Hanover Port are the vampires from Vampire: The Masquerade and function in a similar capacity and have similair abilities. * Vampires are a secretive bunch so it is highly assumed that the players do not know about the infrastructure, Clan Dynamic, or much about vampires as a society in general unless they are introduced to it. Factions Camarilla The Camarilla is the largest of vampiric sects, a loose organization which ostensibly represents and protects all vampires by enforcing and promulgating the Masquerade. It is currently composed of six clans (formerly seven), though officially it considers all Kindred under its purview and welcomes any that obey its laws. In addition to preventing the growing mortals masses from discovering the existence of vampires, the Camarilla aims to maintain the status quo of Kindred society; as such, much of its structure and traditions mirror that of Cainite society in feudal Europe in the Dark Ages, and places it at odds with the agenda of the Sabbat and Anarchs, both of whom seek to overthrow Kindred society. Sabbat The Sabbat is a loose organization of Cainites who reject the Traditions. Unlike the Camarilla, the Sabbat believes in the Antediluvians and Caine. Also known as the Sword of Caine, as they believe they will be the army Caine will use to destroy the Antediluvians once Gehenna arrives and this 'Holy War' is the sole propose for many in the sect. Anarch Vampires who reject the status quo of Cainite society. The Anarchs themselves are not a sect, per se; in most areas, they were regarded as merely a faction on the fringes of the dominant Camarilla hierarchy. However, when the loosely-organized Anarch Movement has emerged over the course of the past century, they have begun to establish their own traditions, power blocs, territories, and all the other trappings of a full-fledged sect. Anarchs are united in being against both Camirilla and Sabbat but often disagree applications, forms of government and much more but are still generally cooperative Terminology * Prince - Head of a Camirilla City. The term can refer to a vampire of either sex. * Primogen - Camirilla Counsel that advises the Prince with a representative of each Camirilla allied clan within the city including the Princes clan. The term can refer to a cainite of either sex. * Archbishop is a title held by a Sabbat vampire who has claimed a given expanse of domain as his own, generally a city, and supports that claim against all others. The term can refer to a cainite of either sex. * Bishop - a title held by a Sabbat vampire, who serves or advises an Archbishop, or a vampire who maintains Sabbat influence in a city with aid of others of equal status. Not unlike the Primogen but promotion is by merit with no clan requirement. * Templar - The templars are an elite force of bodyguards appointed by a bishop or greater leader of the Sabbat. Also called bloodhounds or button men, they serve exclusivly the higher ranking members of the sect, always in a martial capacity. * Paladin' '- Promoted Templars, paladins are sworn to one of the leading members of the Sabbat (no lower then an Archbishop) and have the duty to protect them until Final Death. They serve the desires of those they protect , to the point of assassinating their opposition - even if the opposition is another Sabbat. Such vampires can take any form, from a quasi-medieval knight, to a ninja, to a modern hitman and everything in between. * Baron - By its simplest definition, a baron is simply the Anarch Movement’s equivalent of a prince. However, they are not quite the same, for it’s not uncommon for a given city to have two recognized barons, each claiming a different jurisdiction of the city - sometimes the two are rivals, but more often, however, barons work cooperatively. * The Emissary - These are anarchs that must carry the olive branch to the other sects, must negotiate and haggle and play the games of prestation and diplomacy if the movement is to survive. They are also called ambassadors, heralds and, by more cynical members of the sect, expendables. * Antitribu - literally means "anti-tribe," or "against the clans". Since philosophical divides are one of the definitions of a bloodline, antitribu factions are generally described as such. The stereotypical antitribu bloodline is a branch of a Camarilla clan which has joined the Sabbat. While all seven Camarilla clans certainly have antitribu ''representation within the Sabbat, the term also applies to factions within three independent clans (and one bloodline) which have joined the Sabbat and, in one case (The small but growing Lasombra Antitribu), a branch of one Sabbat clan which has joined the Camarilla. * '''Autarkis' - a term used to describe a vampire that remains outside the larger vampire society of a given city and often refuses to acknowledge the claim of a Prince, Archbishop, Baron, sect, clan, or other such entity. * Diablerie '''- also called the '''Amaranth, is a term used by vampires to describe the act of drinking another Cainite's blood and drawing their soul into one's own. Known Vampires * Brujah * Malkavian * Nosferatu * Toreador Tremere The Tremere actively own the 'Academic District' of Hanover with some resistance of the Sabbat with their fangs firmly in control of the resources of Alexander Fitzgrey University, Hanover Community College. * Ventrue * Tzimisce * Lasombra * Followers of Set * Ravnos Giovanni The Only member of the main clan in Hanover Port is Isabella Giovanni-Rothstien, wife of Gideon Rothstien, Gideon is the Head of the Rothstien Family and Giovanni interest in Hanover, one of few marriages of love within the Giovanni. Viktor Putanesca is the head of the Putanesca Family in Hanover Port and answers only to Gideon and Isabella, He serves Rothstien interest in the city mostly supplying muscle to it, but is also allowed to run his own rackets and exist on his own as long it does not endanger Rothstien and therefor Giovanni business. * Gangrel Other Pages * List of Camarilla Aligned Vampires * List of Sabbat Aligned Vampires * List of Anarch Aligned Vampires * List of Independent Vampires Category:Browse Category:Vampires